


sunset boulevard

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: the adventures of keith and hallie [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) is a child, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Texan Keith (Voltron), his dad left him, kind of sad, not romantic - Freeform, sort of a family fic?, suspicious keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: This is just something I wrote cause I got bored.





	sunset boulevard

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want another part, let me know and I’ll write it.

It was a rainy, dreary afternoon. The young boy sat outside the post office of their tiny town, obviously waiting for something. He was wearing a red t-shirt much too big for him and tattered shorts with shoes that had too many holes in them. His hair was plastered to his head and his eyes were tried on his feet, which were tapping agitatedly against the ground. “What is he doing?” the young waitress inside the diner asked, watching him with slightly narrowed eyes as she wiped down a table. “Is he alright out there?”

“You know Keith, Hallie,” Mr. Johnson replied. He was the owner of the diner. “He just sits out there all day. I think he’s waitin’ for something.”

“Waiting for what? He can’t be older than 10, and I doubt he’s been mail ordering video games by post.” She threw her rag down and tightened her apron. “I’m going to see what’s up.”

“Fine. But he don’t talk much.”

Hallie didn’t answer, she just left the diner. Outside, the sun was just beginning to set and dust was kicked up from every step of her boots. Keith glanced up at her only once as she walked over, mostly keeping his eyes down. Once she was there, she crouched down a bit. “Hey there,” she said softly. “What are you doing out here all alone?” Her hands were folded into a fist, resting on her lap. Keith finally looked at her.

“‘M waiting,” he said after a long few minutes of silence.

“Can I ask what you’re waiting for?”

“Is it any of your business?”

Hallie pursed her lips. “No, I suppose it isn’t. What’s your name?”

“... Keith..”

“Okay, Keith, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Hallie. Listen.. I see you out here all the time. I don’t know what you’re waiting for, but I don’t think it’s going to be here tonight.” Keith frowned at her. “Why don’t we go inside the diner over there? My friend owns it. I can make you hot chocolate.”

Keith perked up a little at that. “Hot chocolate?”

“Or anything else you wanted.” She finally stood up, resting her legs from the crouching, and held out her hand. After a moment, Keith took it.

They went inside the diner. Hallie made him a ham sandwich, a piece of pecan pie, and of course, a steaming mug of hot chocolate- with extra cream and marshmallows. They say in a booth by the windows and Keith stared out at the road while he ate and Hallie sipped her own hot chocolate. Keith was silent for a while, but he eventually spoke. “Why are you doing this?”

“Excuse me?”

“Being so nice to me and giving me food. Why?”

“Well, Keith. You’re a young boy, sitting out there alone all day. I got worried about you.”

“You don’t know me.”

“No. But I don’t have to know you to be concerned for your safety.”

“How old are you anyway?” Keith asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

Hallie smiled just a bit. “I’m 23. How old are you?”

“8. What are you doing in Texas.”

“I like it here.”

“You’re lying. Nobody likes it here.”

To his surprise, she laughed softly. “Well, Keith, sometimes you’ll find that not everybody is exactly like everyone else. I happen to like it here a lot. My hometown is a very big city, so I like the quiet of it here.”

Keith huffed a little bit. “I’m waiting for my dad,” he said finally.

“Your dad?”

“Yeah. He left a long time ago with my mom. But he promised me he’d be back.”

The stars were just beginning to come out outside. Hallie finished off her hot chocolate and sighed softly. She had a sinking feeling that Keith’s father would not be coming back. “Well, Keith... I think we should be getting some sleep. We’ll wait for your father again tomorrow. Okay?”

Keith blinked. “... We?” he asked, a bit hesitantly.

“Of course. I’ll wait with you until your dad gets here.”

“.. Really?”

She smiled softly. “Really, Keith.” He returned her smile after a moment, and together they left the diner.


End file.
